Double Sided
by terra hotaru
Summary: The Prince who had control over life and death went out to search for a perfect victim of his entertainment. How would Axel be able to survive through the insatiable blood lust and sickening mind of the Prince? Torture, blood, gore, lemon. AkuRoku. HIATUS


The Prince who had control over life and death went out to search for a perfect victim of his entertainment. How would Axel be able to survive through the insatiable blood lust and sickening mind of the Prince? Torture, blood, gore, lemon. AkuRoku.

Hi, I'm here with a new fic again… three new fics in a day… o.o anyway…

**Special Thanks. **To my beta of this fic **daREALshikamaru****. **She's awesome! The very one who make this fic beautiful and not bleed your eyes! XD Thank you very much!!! Love love! and also to **Lifes (dot) Lover**. Sorry for the trouble!

Wanted to turn the craziness around, so here it is. Enjoy!

**Double Sided **

**Chapter 1 **

**Lonely Prince**

He was left alone, alone without anyone to talk to, without anyone to depend on. His little form went unnoticed by the world that was obviously too big for him. He was nonexistent in the eyes of those selfish people; those living their own life without looking at their surroundings, ignoring the darkness that resided in the other part of the town. He was one with the dark side of the beautiful city.

Every day, he lived his life in hiding, sleeping underneath cardboard boxes covered by newspaper. There was nothing left for him in this world. It was as if the planet had one too many people, and he was that one. He had struggled to live for every second of his life ever since his parents' deaths. Every day, he had to do the same thing: go out to hunt for food that would keep him alive until tomorrow.

The boy had cerulean eyes that stood out awkwardly. His body was painted with dirt and filth and his smell was sickening from having not bathed for almost a year. No one cared; everyone passed him by. He stood up from the ground where he was sitting. Chunks of garbage fell off his fragile body. He patted off the dust from his body and took a step forward.

His legs moved automatically and led him to a wonderful smell that his nose captured, the smell of food. His stomach grumbled violently and he didn't have the will to resist his desire to eat. It had been two days since he had eaten nothing but garbage. His breath stopped when he caught sight of the kiosk that sold fries. There were a lot of people there and obviously, his appearance and his smell would attract attention, no matter how careful he was. Tiptoeing, he stood at the corner of a building. His eyes looked around carefully for some opening and his stomach grumbled more. At last, he was tired of sneaking around and he decided to run for it.

Pulling a crazy stunt, he ran to the kiosk as fast as he could. He sneaked into the crowds and his hands quickly snatched away the food that he could reach. Because of his carelessness, he was quickly caught. The man held his wrist with one hand and the boy struggled.

"Ah, we've got a food thief here," the man said.

The boy remained silent. The food he had stolen dropped to the ground. He glared at the man.

"What should we do with him?" said one of the town residents who was watching.

"Food thieves have been roaming around town recently," a town resident commented.

"Give him punishment," another one commented.

The boy narrowed his cerulean eyes. He was merely hungry and he wanted no more than food. Was that too much of a request? And people would start questioning why he didn't ask for food. Ask? It was absurd. They said it as if they would feed him if he simply _ask_.

The more the blond dwelled in his world of imagination and quarreling with the town folks' without a single word leaving his mouth, the more he was angered. He didn't care at all what they wanted to do with him. He didn't even care about death. The feeling of malice that was inside him was too much to bear. He was tired of being treated that way.

"Hand him to the Sheriff and have him executed," an onlooker suggested.

"I agree. Filth like him is of no use to the town. He _should_ be executed."

His breaths became short huffs and his eyes darkened with hatred.

--

Screams and shrieks could be heard ringing across town. Strong wind blew and glass shattered. The boy cringed as the man's hand-which was holding his wrist, preventing him from running away-fell off, cut through neatly by sharp flying glass. The boy's blond hair was also cut through by the glass. However, he was fine amidst the chaos.

Images and images of people's death formed in his minds; all of them happened in reality. The people that were forming a line, wanting to buy fries from the kiosk were murdered. They died horribly of the electric cable that was suddenly cut off and fell down, hanging over their heads. Sparks of electricity flew through the air. The wire made its way to the people and in the process, electrocuted and cut off their heads—almost too neatly. Blood burst out and heads that were separated from their bodies, tumbled down to the dirt filled ground.

There was a pause.

The boy stood there, smirking. The man that caught him was still alive, shrieking in horror, watching the boy in disbelief, crawling away with one of his hands. His wrist was dripping blood. An insane amount of blood pooled the streets and people who hadn't been decapitated were lying on the ground, unmoving, eyes wide open, as if they were still alive. The blond turned his attention to the man. A sadistic grin was plastered on his face.

He took a step towards the man and his footstep rang throughout the silence. Pedestrians were soon gathered in the area, watching as the man cowered away from the waist-high blond boy. They didn't do anything to stop and ask what was happening or even to interrupt. They were too astonished with the bodies lying on the streets.

He continued to gaze at the man, not doing anything. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why all of that had just happened. He wanted to do a little experiment, if it was really what he thought it was…then… he began to imagine. Imagine how the man's arms would rip off without any reason and how his legs would be twisted so bad that all the veins popped and bone fractured. He saw it in his head…then… it happened in reality.

The man screamed as his arms suddenly ripped apart, causing blood to pool out. Roxas watched with little interest, wondering the next part of his imagination would happen. After both arms dropped to the floor, the man's legs twisted, left to right, right to left. It began spinning and spinning without mercy as if trying to form a candy cane. Then, the blond could hear bones shattering. The man screamed to no end and then, there was silence, no screaming. It was absolute and pure silence. The legs kept twisting until they were bent out of shape and ripped themselves away from the body. The blond smirked, happy that he had discovered a really bizarre power inside him.

Attempting one last experiment, he imagined how the body would suddenly burst apart; staining every wall and everything the liquid wet crimson. He closed his eyes after he had the image clearly in his head. Then, he could feel warm liquid splatter his face. He raised one hand, wiping off the blood from his face and licked one of the fingers. It tasted like copper. It was really horrible. He didn't like it.

--

It was another boring day. He hated boring days. He looked around his throne room and found... _nothing_, nothing at all. He was all alone in the room. Not even his servants were present. Oh wait... Did he still have a servant? He couldn't remember, but he could say without hesitation that he might have killed all of them. Why? Because all of them deserved it for not treating him well enough.

Bad food? Kill the chef. The floor was still dusty even though those servants said that it was already cleaned? Butcher those liars to pieces. Someone was trying to kill him for his merciless behavior? Eliminate them. Unsatisfied? Kill, kill, kill, and murder. That would always satiate his thirst and lust for blood. However, he still felt empty and hollow inside no matter how many he had killed. It was slightly frustrating, but he would never wallow in his own self-pity or reflect on his own behavior. He could do whatever he wanted and the feeling of being alone wouldn't stop him from all that.

Why couldn't every last of his lowly servants simply become perfect and serve him the right way? Every day, something went wrong—from his unprepared bath to his unmade bed. He had no idea how they would forget to do such simple chores and tasks when the punishment was so heavy. Wasn't the punishment heavy enough? If they fail, simple, they die. They disappear from this world and went to Heaven or maybe to Hell.

Who was he? How could he have such control over humans? They should listen to him; he wasn't just anybody. He had a gift, very special gift. Even though he had an outward appearance of a blond boy with a sweet face, he was cruel. Looking over a mistake wasn't something that he would do. His piercing blue eyes were always filled with hatred and malice, and they were always icy cold. Every human saw him as a higher being, and he ruled like a cruel God.

Since that day so long ago at the fry kiosk, whenever he wished for someone or something's death, it came true. They would die. He had never wished for someone to come to live before and he was never interested in trying it out. However, that was the only power that he had. His other wishes—ones that did not involve life or death—never came true. When he started abusing his power, he got the life he wanted. He eliminated everyone that stood in his way and he got himself into the position he was in. He killed the previous King that ruled and he became the sole ruler of the land. Everyone called him the Prince since he didn't have any Kingly feature in his outward appearance, but he didn't seem to mind.

Words of the tyranny of Prince Roxas spread around the region and everyone bowed before him. The Prince might be cruel, however, he also knew the time when he had to act and treated his subjects fairly. He didn't _usually_ kill anyone just out of fun. However, no one seemed to be bothered when he did. His subjects bowed to him out of fear and-at the same time- respect.

No one was in the castle and he didn't expect anyone to come. He wasn't in the mood to deal with other humans right now. He was glad that he had some time alone. It was annoying to watch his lowly servants' foolishness. It was not like he was afraid to kill and it was surely not because he wanted to keep his image in front of his subjects. As a matter of fact, he could start a blood bath right then and there if he had wanted to. He had the power to wish and imagine how his victims would die. The more violence and graphic images went through his mind, the more horrible his victims died. It was entertaining to watch and inflict that pain.

He released a short breath, standing up from his throne that was too big for him. The short figure trailed across the large hall. The bloody crimson carpet stopped his footsteps from echoing against the brick wall. He put one his finger to his mouth, as if thinking.

He thought about... _nothing_. There was nothing that he wanted to think about and there was absolutely nothing that he needed to think about. Why bother himself with questions when answers wouldn't come? He was bored beyond bored and he needed entertainment. He was aggravated; he knew that his servants wouldn't be able to provide him with any entertainment. However, he was able to keep a calm face. He wanted to slaughter and watch someone die, but he knew that the entertainment wouldn't last long. Humans were too fragile. He needed someone that would be able to sustain pain and torture. Torture...that was actually a good idea. However, where could he find this little toy that he could actually keep?

There were plenty of humans around. The only thing that he would need to do would be to get out of his castle and roam the streets, searching for a victim that he wouldn't get bored of so soon. That was an easy task. Good looks and tough personality would keep him entertained for long enough. The Prince smirked.

"I have a feeling that I will be able to find someone today," he muttered darkly under his breath, cerulean eyes flickering with excitement.

Thus, the Prince went to his bedchamber to change his clothes into something...less princely. All the Precious stones that he wore and that pure gold crown on his head would only make him stand out in the streets, and that was the last thing he needed.

--

Tell me what you think? Thanks! :3


End file.
